1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which includes an image forming device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, systems which have an image forming device and an image processing device have been known. For example, there is a system which includes a multi-function peripheral (MFP) capable of copying, scanning, faxing, and printing as the image forming device, and includes a print controller as the image processing device.
Recently, users of the devices have become increasingly aware of security with respect to data in such systems. For example, there is a secure print function in which the user is required to enter a password into the image forming device or the image processing device to print an image according to data, or a data erasing function in which data is erased so that the data is not recovered anymore.
Further, for example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-007059, a MFP can have a function to password-protect a logical box in storing print jobs.
However, in the conventional systems, the image processing device and the image forming device operate independently from one another. Accordingly, the image processing device and the image forming device do not interact with one another to maintain security. For example, even if the data of the print job is erased using a secure erasing method in the image forming device, in the image processing device, the data of the print job can be stored in a reprintable form. That is, as a whole system, the image processing device and the image forming device do not collaborate in maintaining the security.
Similarly, even if the logical box for storing the print job can be securely maintained using the password in the image forming device, in the image processing device, the print job can be readily taken out. Also in such a case, as the whole system, the image processing device and the image forming device do not collaborate in maintaining the security.